Yume (Dream)
by rinazunkoaulia171
Summary: Gadis itu berbisik kepada sang angin, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ke peraduan alam baka. / "Aku tidak butuh apapun, selama kalian mengingatku—" / "Namaku Tsubakuro Yume, ..."


Ia melihatnya.

Sepasang kaki yang berjalan di kegelapan malam.

Ia melihatnya.

Surai merah muda panjang yang ditiup angin malam.

Ia melihatnya.

Begitu gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ke akhir dari setiap perjalanan.

Sungai Sanzu.

Gadis itu berbisik kepada sang angin, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Ke peraduan alam baka.

"Yume"

]

 ** _Toji no Miko fanfiction by Rinazunko Aulia_**

 ** _Title : Yume (Dream)._**

 ** _Languange : Indonesian_**

 ** _Genre : Angst._**

 ** _Gak suka, jangan baca..._**

]

"...- _san_ ,"

"...ki- _san_?"

"Maki- _san_!"

Sosok yang namanya dipanggil itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Su..zuka?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Mattaku, mimpi apa sih kamu sampai susah bangun? Aku khawatir lho," gadis itu —Konohana Suzuka, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" 'mimpi', huh?" gumam Maki.

Suzuka menatap Maki heran. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Apakah.. Ada hal yang mengganggumu?" tanya Suzuka sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya sih.. gak ada. Cuma.. entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir." balas Maki.

"Hah.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, tetapi sebaiknya kamu menenangkan dirimu sejenak, Maki- _san_." Suzuka menghela napasnya. "Hari ini kita ada misi, tetapi melihatmu seperti ini terus, mungkin aku akan bilang pada Yukari- _sama_ untuk membatalkan misi—uwaah!"

 ** _GREP!_**

"M-Maki- _san_..?"

Suzuka terkesiap begitu tangannya ditarik paksa, tubuhnya terjatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi.

Dan kini ia berada di pelukan Maki.

"T-T-Tunggu dulu, Maki- _san_. A-ano—,"

Suzuka gelagapan.

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini, Suzuka." bisik Maki, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"M-Maki- _san_." gumam Suzuka. Kemudian membalas pelukan Maki.

"Baiklah, Maki- _san_." bisik Suzuka.

 ** _KRIET!_**

" _upsie_ ," ujar Yume yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar Maki.

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan, hehe.." Yume terkekeh.

"Y-Y-Yume—?!"

"J-Jangan salah paham dulu ya—!" bantah Suzuka.

"Ya ampun, Suzuka cundeleh sih," ujar Yume.

" _WHA_ —?!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Yume tak sengaja terbatuk.

"Yume, kau tak apa?!" tanya Maki khawatir.

Yume menggeleng. "Enggak kok! Ini batuk karena debu, hehe.."

Kemudian menarik pintu, berniat menutup.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan ke acara utamanya~" Seru Yume sembari menutup pintu.

" _Mattaku_ , anak itu," gumam Suzuka.

"Maki...- _san_?"

]

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Yume kembali terbatuk.

Belakangan ini, frekuensi batuknya semakin sering. Tidak jarang ia sampai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Yume menatap telapak tangannya. Sedikit cairan merah pekat mewarnainya.

"Sial. Jangan sampai aku mati sebelum membuat Maki mengakui kehebatanku." ia tersenyum tipis, sembari matanya memancarkan aura kesedihan.

Kalau begini, bisa-bisa ia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

]

 ** _"Aku tidak butuh apapun. Selama kalian mengingatku—"_**

]

Angin malam berhembus, membawa sebuah aroma kesedihan.

Semilir dingin menyapa tubuhnya, yang tergeletak di tangga menuju kuil.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku kira aku sudah mati," gumamnya sembari berbalik. Mendapati sesosok tubuh lain yang bersandar di sebuah pohon.

Matanya memandang kosong ke depan. Bagian sudut mulutnya terdapat darah yang telah kering. Semilir angin menyapa rambut _soft pink_ panjang miliknya.

"Yume..." gumamnya. "Jadi begitu kah, mimpi itu... ada benarnya. Kau meninggalkanku, Yume," ia tersenyum tipis, walau senyuman itu menandakan kedukaan yang dalam.

Ia menghampiri tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut.

"Padahal kau yang bilang akan menyusulku. Tetapi, sepertinya sekarang akulah yang harus menyusulmu," ujarnya. "Kemampuan pedangmu hebat sekali, Yume,"

]

"Dengarkan aku," sosok berambut ungu gelap panjang itu menepuk pundak sesosok gadis di sebelahnya. Ia mempunyai rambut _soft pink_ panjang.

"Dia adalah Tsubakuro Yume. Lulusan Ayanokouji _Martial Arts School_ , usianya baru 12. Mulai hari ini, dia terpilih sebagai anggota keempat _Elite Guard_." ujar sosok itu, sembari menatap dirinya.

"Shidou,"

Ia tersentak. " _Ha-Ha'i_ ,"

"Mulai hari ini, kau kutunjuk sebagai pembimbing anak ini."

"B-Baiklah."

]

Maki menutup mata Yume. Ia tidak tahan melihat matanya yang nampak kosong. Ia tidak sanggup.

Karena Yume yang ia tahu, matanya selalu memancarkan ambisi, rasa ingin tahu.

Ia menatap telapak tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan sisa air mata di sudut mata Yume yang belum mengering.

"Yume..."

 _Tes. Tes._

Air matanya jatuh dengan sendirinya. Ia mengelap kedua matanya.

"Maki bodoh. Kalau kau menangis, Yume akan menertawakanmu." Air matanya semakin deras.

Yume-nya, bukan—Tsubakuro Yume sudah tidak ada.

]

Ia ingat, sewaktu ia latih tanding bersama Yume. Gadis itu sungguh luar biasa.

Dari kuda-kudanya saja sudah susah dipatahkan. Apalagi serangannya.

Sulit dihindari.

"HEAAAHHH!!!"

 ** _PLOTAK!!_**

Maki menangkis serangan Yume, dan membuat _shinai_ gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Satu poin untukku. Kau cukup hebat, Yume." Maki menarik gadis itu yang jatuh terduduk. "Jarang sekali ada orang yang dapat membuatku kuwalahan begini, walau tidak sampai menang sih."

"Aku rasa kalau Suzuka pasti akan kalah kalau latih tanding denganmu!" seru Maki yang sengaja dikuatkan.

"HAH—?!! Apa-apaan maksudmu, Maki- _san_?!" sang empu nama pun mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya berkata kenyataannya. Kau lemah, Suzuka." seru Maki.

Suzuka langsung menginjak kaki Maki hingga empunya kesakitan.

"Maki- _san no aho_!" serunya sembari keluar dari _dojo_.

Suzuka yang sedari tadi bersandar di tangga teratas menatap rekannya sendu.

Baik Yume, maupun Maki.

"Pergilah, Maki- _san_. Ke tempat Yukari- _sama_!" seru Suzuka.

Maki menghapus air matanya.

"Mayat Yume... Biar aku yang urus," sambungnya. "Kalau dibiarkan saja, Yume akan berubah menjadi _Aradama_."

"Begitu yha. Yume akan hidup lagi—"

"Maki- _san_!!" seru Suzuka, kemudian menuruni tangga.

"Kamu sudah tahu, bukan? Kalau itu terjadi, Yume bukanlah Yume lagi. Dia hanyalah _Aradama_ yang menggunakan Yume sebagai wadahnya." Suzuka memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau itu terjadi, kita harus membunuhnya. Biarkan, aku yang mengurusnya. Kamu... Gak bakal sanggup."

"Jadi... Kita bahkan tidak boleh mati secara normal, huh?" Maki berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kita sudah tahu resikonya. Semenjak kita menerima _Aradama_ ini."

"Sekarang, pergilah. Anggota pertama dari _Elite Guard_."

Maki pun berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Suzuka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mayat Yume. Semilir angin kembali meniup rambut miliknya.

Suzuka berjalan ke arah mayat Yume dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia berlutut.

"Kamu sudah diakui oleh Maki- _san_ , Yume. Berbahagialah. Kami semua, akan mengingatmu, sebagai seorang Tsubakuro Yume yang hebat, sebagai rekan kami yang paling berharga." Suzuka berdiri, kemudian menarik _okatana_ -nya keluar dari sarungnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yume. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang,"

Kemudian menghunuskan _okatana_ -nya ke mayat Yume.

]

"Namaku Tsubakuro Yume, mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya!" Yume tersenyum ramah.

"Tsubakuro- _san_? Apa kau masih ingat aku?" seru gadis berambut merah sebahu yang dikuncir.

"Ah, uhh... Entahlah. Tapi, wajahmu familiar." Yume mengulum senyum sedih. Sudah lama semenjak ia dirawat di rumah sakit, banyak hal yang mulai ia lupakan.

Suzuka tersenyum. "Begitu kah? Mungkin kamu lupa aku karena kamu selalu dirawat di rumah sakit." ia berjalan mendekati Yume. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Konohana Suzuka, lulusan dari Ayanokouji _Martial Arts School_. Aliranku _Kurama-ryu_ , dan _okatana_ -ku Kuji Kanesada. Dulu kita pernah satu kelas—sebelum kau dirawat." Suzuka mengulurkan tangannya. "Salam kenal, Tsubakuro—bukan, Yume."

Yume membalas uluran tangan Suzuka ragu-ragu.

"Salam kenal, Suzuka- _onee-san_."

]

Suzuka menghapus air matanya. Ia mengambil _okatana_ milik Yume.

"Aku...iri padamu, sebenarnya," gumam Suzuka. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau lebih dulu meninggalkan kami begini, kau yang paling muda, disini,"

Ia kembali berbalik. Menatap kepala Yume yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Tunggu kami di penghujung sungai Sanzu, Yume."

]

Yomi berjalan menuju makam rekannya.

Tertulis di nisannya, "Tsubakuro".

Yomi memegang nisan tersebut sembari berlutut.

"Sudah lima bulan semenjak hari itu, semenjak kamu meninggalkan kami bertiga." ujar Yomi. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana? Apakah kamu benar-benar bahagia? Shidou- _san_ amat terpukul dengan kematianmu, ia berfikir itu semua salahnya, sebagai pembimbingmu ia merasa gagal. Bagaimana..."

Yomi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Sungai Sanzu, seperti apa rupanya? Di seberang Sungai itu, ada apa? Apa daifuku stroberi kesukaanmu menunggu di ujung sana, hingga mendahului kami?" Yomi tersenyum miris.

"Kalau Yume mau daifuku stroberi, aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Daifuku stroberi, seperti dulu," Yomi mengulum senyum.

"Hei, hei, Yomi- _onee-san_?" seru Yume.

"Hn?"

"Kamu bawa apaan sih?" tanya Yume penasaran sembari menjinjit, mencoba melihat isi nampan yang dibawa Yomi.

" _Daifuku_ stroberi." balas Yomi singkat sembari meletakkan nampan itu ke meja terdekat. "Aku melihat resepnya di internet dan mencoba membuatnya. Soalnya ini, kesukaan Tsubakuro- _san_ , bukan?"

" _Woah_ ~, _ichigo-daifuku da_!" seru Yume senang. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu _daifuku_ stroberi itu.

"Enyak~!" serunya. "Buatan Yomi- _onee-san_ enak banget!"

Yomi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lain kali, buat lagi ya! Aku suka buatanmu!" serunya.

]

Yomi bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut.

"Tunggu aku di tepian sungai Sanzu, Yume."

]

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sosok itu jatuh terduduk, kemudian bersandar di pohon di sampingnya.

"Khh..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, terisak.

Ia kembali teringat, di saat dimana ia dianggap jenius. Keahliannya dalam berpedang dapat berkembang jauh lebih pesat dibanding anak lain seusianya. Dimana ia dipuji oleh orang sekitarnya. Ketika ia diterima ke dalam SMP Ayanokouji.

Disaat ia mulai ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang, bahkan oleh orang tuanya. Dikarenakan penyakitnya yang menyebabkan dirinya harus dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Penyakit yang memperpendek umurnya. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah lagi menjenguknya semenjak ia dirawat. Vas dengan bunga yang telah layu —bahkan mengering, membuktikan hal tersebut.

"Ah, inikah akhirnya..."

"Padahal masih belum cukup..."

"Aku hanya ingin, mereka mengingat kehebatanku..."

"Aku tidak butuh apapun. Asal kalian mengingatku..."

Perlahan, tetesan air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Itu saja... Sudah cu..kup—"

Tangannya yang memegang okatana miliknya pun terjatuh ke tanah.

Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang berduka.

]

 ** _「なにも いらない から。おぼえて いて くれ れば、それ で いい ん だ よ。」_**

 ** _燕結芽。_**

 ** _END_**

Hai, hai, Micchan desu~...

First fic-ku di fandom Toji no Miko, gyahaha—

Keknya yang nge-publish yang indo cuma aku doang yak—, huhu... /cre

Btw, maybe I'll make an English version?

/woey!!

Oke, sekian dari Micchan.


End file.
